


Hear Me Out

by mygodhatesme (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Bisexual Gerard Way, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: Gerard is a college drop out with very complicated personality and a huge passion for art spesifically drawing. After his younger brother's suicide attempt he visits a place that he used to waste time in and he finds another passion.





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard opened the door and studied the studio that he used to spend his free time in. He started examing the changes done and thought of all the changes in his life; He dropped out off college he gave up on art school which is basically everything to him, his little brother Mikey commited suicide and it looked like his whole life was torned apart. He thought it was kind of funny just because all of these shit happened just in three months, the three months he was hiding himself from the world.  

He left his backpack on the big table in the big empty workplace, he climed the stairs to the storage. Lindsey, his ex-girlfriend and bestfriend for years was cleaning the floor. She stopped for a minute as she saw Gerard in the clean smelling room. ''I heard about Mikey from your Ma, is everything okay with all of you?'' she asked as her eye got bigger, she exactly knew he hates talking about thigns like this. He hated to talk about his feelings, he had a closed and such deep personality that he only gave the chance to know him to the people he love. Lindsey felt awkward of the situation, she did know he just wants to draw so she showed him where the pencils, the paint and all the shit are and let him go downstairs with his fucked up mind. 

Gerard sat down and started to sraw the magnificent tree that he saw in his dream last night. He had all the colours but he didn't use them. He felt like the tree should be as magnificent in black as it is with colours. He concentrated on the drawing, it was an easy thing to draw sure but he adored the details. He loved the details in anything, he was the one kind that could love anything and hate anything at the same time. The music coming from outside distracted him, it was one of his all time favourite tracks. He started singing and drawing but was intruppeted by some short black haired and tattooed guy. 

The tattooed guy paused the music on his phone and started getting close to Gerard. Gerard was not ready for a conversation with someone he've never talked to. He normally hated it but now it was worse. His hands were covered in sweat from anxiousness. ''Who are you?'' the shorter guy asked to Gerard as Gerard was blushing really hard and trying so hard not to shout from the top of his lungs. He somehow accomplish to stay calm and answer by just saying his name out loud. 

Lindsey's voice entered the room before his body did ''You two met!'' she was kind of excited to see Gerard talking to people and making friends. ''This is Frank.'' she stooped for a second just before she introduced Gerard to Frank. ''And this is Gerard, the creep.'' Lindsey laughed hard to the expression on Gerard's face as she introduced him as 'the creep' and Frank seemed happy about this little joke of Lindsey's as well. 

''Are you into art or just here to hang out with Linds?'' he asked to Frank and Lindsey was pretty surprised that Gerard liked Frank and wanted to talk to him.  ''Something like that, I am usually here to play the guitar as Lindsey plays the bass.'' Frank winked at Lindsey, Gerard was impressed. Music was not really his thing but he liked music, he was into that old Bowie and THe Smiths kinda stuff and didn't really payed attention to the new stuff. Gerard wanted to know more about him, he liked his tattoos so he decided to have a conversation on the ink. 

''Are you a highschooler or something? You look young even with all those tattoos. I like them, I am afraid of needles so tattoos are not really my thing.'' Gerard talked really fast and Lindsey was surprised by his enthiuasm, she thought he'd be really depressed after all this time and all the events. ''I know someone with really light hands if you are afraid of the pain. She may even give you a discount for being my friend.'' he did that weird wink again but to Gerard this time. 

Actually Gerard wasn't afraid of the pain, he just didn't like the thought of a tube kind of thing in his skin. But he kind of liked the idea of one of his drawings on his own body. Gerard smiled really shyly as he was imagining himself with a tattoo. ''Why don't you get a room. Frank, remember we need to practice.'' Lindsey reminded Frank and Gerard that they have jobs to do. Gerard was shocked of Frank calling him a friend, they've just met. 

Lindsey climed back to upstairs but Frank stayed. ''Can I have your number? Maybe we will hang out some other time?'' Frank smiled as the words ere coming out of his mouth. Gerard ripeed a piece of paper from the paper he was working on, written his number with the blood red pen and gave the piece to the tattooed one. Gerard chuckled, ''I think you should go upstairs, I know how she can be when she's mad.'' and Frank already had an answer ''I think she wants us to spend time alone and I would like some coffee. What do you think?'' the shorter one got flirty. He knew he was Lindsey's ex but he was kind of sure that Gerard wasn't straight. The tension between them was too sexual and too flirty for a heterosexual. 

''Are you sure Linds would be okay with it? I feel like she actually wants to practice some tunes.'' Gerard said to Frank. ''Linds! Is it okay if we get coffee and get back here?'' Frank shouted from the first step or the stairs. There was immediate response from Lindsey, they left the studio and stated walking to the coffee shop in the corner. Gerard was in love with coffee especially that shop's, he used to work there and he met Lindsey while working there. The place really had a meaning for Gerard. The barista recgonized Gerard and gave him the usual black coffee, Frank ordred a latte and they sat down. 

''Oh by the way, yes I'm a highschooler but I'll graduate in a year so no big deal. I don't go to school often as well so the tattoos and the piercings are nota problem.'' Gerard felt uncomfortable and asked the reason he doesn't go to school. The answer was pretty simple as Frank said, it is not the best environment for him and Gerard really understood him and how he felt like he was going to school for nothing. So Frank didn't go to school but teached kids guitar to earn money and hang out with Lindsey in the studio in his free time. They were so into the conversation and they just talked about their lifes withoust details. Usually Frank told him about his life and Gerard listened, he had noting to tell him and he rather shut up than tell bullshit. They finished their coffee and got ready to leave the shop, Gerard got   
a text from Lindsey. 

 

''Mikey is here and he isn't really himself. Please hurry!''


	2. Chapter 2

''Holy fuck!'' Gerard shouted as he read the text. He exactly knew what she meant by saying that he was not himself. Mikey was too calm for a teenager spesifically for a highschooler, his mind was too overprotective of the body and itself. Mikey used to said that his mind was a whole another person when he was younger, he grew up and it is the same. He rarely spoke, his mind always made him shut up. Gerard was the first person he ever talked about this with him, then Lindsey they knew he was not himself when he was too angry or too sad, just too much of any emotion. Last time the younger Way brother was not himself he nearly died of overdose. 

Gerard started breathing deep and his face froze, Frank had the feeling that he needed to ask him what's up. ''Is something wrong?'' Frank's voice was still, ''We need to get back to the studio really fast.''  Gerard had the face of a child begging for candy. They rushed to upstairs because Linds and Mikey were not downstairs. ''Thank god you're okay.'' Mikey said while sobbing ''You weren't home when I woke up and you didn't turn back to my calls then I came here and you were gone.'' Gerard put his arm around his younger brother's shoulders ''This is Frank-'' Frank needed to say his last name ''Iero'' and Gerard continued ''He's  a year younger than you and he's a pretty cool guy. He's a guitarist as he said.'' Mikey smiled to Frank. ''I'm Mikey, Gee's brother. Pleasure to meet you Frank.'' he was more calm then they first got there. 

Frank was curious on what did make Mikey this anxious? He was basically shaking because of fear. He thought he might went through some kind of traumatic shit. ''Let's get downstairs Frank.'' Lindsey said to Frank as she meant the brothers needed alone time. ''Is something wrong about Mikey? He's cool but he acts a little weird, I feel like he isn't usually like this.'' Lindsey took a deep breathe after Frank's words ''I have the feeling that you and Gerard will become closer and why don't you ask him?'' Frank laughed and they saw the brothers coming down. 

"Is Mikey okay?'' Gerard licked his lips ''He's just sometimes awkward around people especially if they are here when's panicking.'' he laughed. ''Yes! I'm okay, just need to try hard not to panic.'' he rolled his eyes, they all started laughing at his expression.  "Don't worry be happy!" Gerard told Frank as Lindsey took a deep breathe while rolling her eyes. "I don't think Frank is the one that needs inspirational quotes." Mikey chuckled as the words came out of his mouth. 

"I'm going to my mum's wanna ride?" Lindsey asked the three guys, "You can can drop me off, would be great." said Frank as he was looking to Gerard. He expected that Gerard would want to go with Frank, then realised he needed time alone with his brother. Frank and Mikey shook hands when they all left the building, the brothers started walking to the bus stop while Frank and Linds got in Linds' car. 

They got in, Lindsey asked the younger boy asked if he liked the brothers. "They are cool. I didn't have time to get to know Mikey but Gerard is really fun to talk to." he smiled. "I'm glad you like them, they are not social people. And actually Gerard needs another friend than me." Frank looked at the girl curiously "You are a great friend!" Lindsey started the car, "I feel like he still sees me as his girlfriend." Frank didn't understand what it had to do with him. "What about Mikey?" Lindsey turned right, "He's like you but you are more energetic and less anxious than him, I am the one who taught him how to play the bass." Frank smiled. "I wanna get to know Mikey as well, I wonder if he likes comics like Gerard or do they like the same bands?" Lindsey chuckled. "They do listen to the same bands, and Mikey's not a big fan of comic books but he likes them." 

Lindsey turned left, "You should've turned right for my home!" Frank said. "We're going to the mall you dumbass." Frank shouted "What? Why?" Lindsey was satisfied by Frank's shock. 

"I need a drink that's why." Frank didn't really get the answer to his question. "But why am I coming with you, it's illegal for me to drink." Lindsey started laughing "You won't gonna be drinking, I will be. You'll stop me from drinking if I get drunk." she parked the car to the parking area. "Go to the pub and order something, a milkshake for me," he chuckled "I'm going to the comic store I wanna check out the one Gerard was talking about.". 

Frank got into the store, there was figures and graphic novels everywhere. He started looking for the exact series. He couldn't see anyone working there so he started to look if he could found it himself. Finally some girl came up and he asked her. She told him they don't have it yet and to come later that week. 

He went to the pub. There was a girl sitting with Lindsey. He standed right behind Lindsey, "Hi, I'm Jamia" Frank was confused as always. Lindsey turned to Frank, "Have you two met before? You go to the same school." Frank shook his head meaning 'no'.

"How the hell you don't know me? We take English together." Jamia told angrily. Frank gave her a confused face, "You are Jamia Nestor right, and I don't really go into that building anymore." he chuckled "I give guitar lessıns to earn money." he said. Jamia seemed interested. "I could use some lessons, I've always wanted to play some kind of instrument." but Frank was not into it. "My prices would be too high for you." he told her and left the pub.


End file.
